rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Drink Your Ovaltine
Drink Your Ovaltine is the second chapter of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 155th episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut (Mentioned Only) *Lopez (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Caboose *Tucker *Epsilon Other *Washington *Doc *Meta Plot Believing something to be wrong at Valhalla, Sarge contacts Simmons. However, back at Valhalla, Simmons and Doc are being held hostage by Washington and the Meta. The Meta begins to have trouble with his Freelancer equipment due to his lack of A.I. fragments to run them properly. Washington tells him not to use all the equipment simultaneously. Doc, hearing about A.I., reminisces with Simmons about how he once had Omega. Hearing the term and hoping to recover the A.I. for his own use, the Meta menaces Doc, and Washington quickly asks Doc which A.I. he had before the Meta tries to kill him. After Doc reveals his ex-A.I. to be Omega, Washington states that it has been accounted for, implying that the whole conversation was a waste of time. Washington then orders Doc to check the Meta's vitals, much to Doc's consternation. Meanwhile, at the desert, Sarge and Grif manage to contact Simmons by using Epsilon as a transmitter/battery to boost the signal of their warthog's radio antenna. Sarge calls and gets a response from Simmons, who answers Sarge's queries while being held at gunpoint by Washington. Simmons tells Doc that he couldn't say anything to them, and that Grif and Sarge will be running into a trap if they arrive. Though Grif believes that nothing is out of the ordinary, Sarge immediately (and correctly) deduces that Simmons and Doc are taken hostage by Wash and the Meta, and that Donut and Lopez are dead. His reasoning is based on the absence of the key routines of the Red Team soldiers, including Simmons not answering the call correctly, Lopez's maintenance schedule and Donut's social hours. Sarge then orders preparation for a rescue mission, in which Grif immediately sees a flaw with this idea, knowing full well that he and Sarge alone are no match for either Washington or the Meta. Sarge reassures Grif that he has a plan, which immediately makes Grif uncomfortable. When they leave for Valhalla, Epsilon follows them in hopes of learning the truth about his visions. Transcript Fade in to Sarge and Grif in the desert. Sarge: Hmm. Grif: Hey Sarge, what's wrong? Sarge: I don't like this, Grif. Grif: What, the vision? Cut to Tucker talking to Caboose Tucker: (from afar) It's a waterfall, it's literally impossible to forget! Like girlfriend dick! Cut back to Sarge and Grif Sarge: Yeah. I've never been what you'd call a "new age" kinda guy. Grif: You don't say. Sarge: But this bowling ball seems to be on a heck of a roll! Pun intended. What with the flying and the laser shooting and all. Grif: And he can lift stuff without arms. That's pretty cool. Sarge: That too. What if there's something to this whole vision thing? We need to call Simmons. Find out if he's seen anything out of the ordinary. Grif: How? Our long range radio here got destroyed, and we don't have enough signal power in the jeeps to reach him. Sarge: I think I have an idea how to fix that. Cut to Simmons and Doc being held prisoner at Valhalla by Wash and the Meta Doc: Hh, mm. Ow my head. Oh. Simmons: Doc, you're alive. Good. Doc: Yeah, no thanks to you. Why'd you hit me? Simmons: I didn't hit you, they did. Doc: Jerks. Who're they? Simmons: The dark one's Washington. He's a Freelancer. Doc: Great. 'Cause those guys are always such a blast to hang around with. Simmons: The big one, we call the Meta. Doc: But rumor had it those guys were disbanded. Everyone went to jail. Simmons: Yeah, well I guess they got paroled. Washington: You two, quiet. The Meta growls incomprehensibly Washington: Then you need to stop trying to use all of them. You just don't have the resources anymore. Simmons: Meta killed a bunch of other Freelancers. Took their equipment. Doc: Like the invisibility? Simmons: '''Yeah, and the shield and the thing that slows down time. He also stole their A.I. fragments, but those all got wiped out. Now something seems, I don't know, wrong with him. '''Doc: An A.I. fragment? That I remember. Hey Simmons, remember that A.I. I had for a while? That thing was crazy. The Meta growls and approaches Doc Doc: Yipes! Washington: Halt. Meta, stop! Doc: Wyaa! Simmons, help me! Washington: You, what did you just say? Doc: Tht- tht- tht- tht tht, that I had one of your A.I. units? The Meta grunts Washington: Stand down. You said had. Where is it now? Doc: Gone. Washington: Which one? Doc: Uh, uh ub, the mean one. Washington: Its name. Did you know its name? Doc: Uh, O'Malley. I mean uh, Omega. Washington: Well that one's been accounted for. Doc: I-I only had it for a short time. Washington: Well then good. You know what to look for. I need a complete scan of my friend here. And I would recommend you don't use any needles. He hates needles, and we wouldn't wanna make him angry, now would we? Sarge and Grif are at the jeep, and Church is at the top of the radio antenna Sarge: Alright let's try this. You ready antenna ball? Church: I told you not to call me that! And hurry it up. This metal rod isn't exactly in a comfortable place. Grif: Hey, do you wanna find out about your vision or don't ya? Radio sounds Sarge: Come in Valhalla Outpost Number One. Come in! Red Base, do you read me? Come in! Give me some more power, shotput. Simmons' voice is heard on the radio Simmons: (over radio) Uh, Sarge? Yeah, hi. Sarge: Who is this, identify yourself. Simmons: (over radio) It's me, Simmons. Sorry Sir. Sarge: How is everything going there, Simmons? Simmons: (over radio) Here? Uh, fine I guess. Everything's good. How 'bout you guys? Sarge: Mission is complete. We're preparing to head out soon. Simmons: (over radio) What was that? Sorry, some static here. This radio's a little messed up. Been a bit rainier here. Sarge: I said, we're comin' back soon. Simmons: (over radio) Oh, that's great. Hey, when do you think that'll be, exactly. Sarge: Hard to say, Simmons. We'll let you know. Cut to Simmons at the radio with a gun to his head Simmons: Okay Sarge, sounds good. Sarge: (over radio) Over and out. Washington: 'Okay good. Now get back over there. ''Simmons retreats back to Doc '''Doc: That was your Sergeant? Simmons: Yeah. Doc: You think he'll come help us? Simmons: No, I couldn't say anything to him. If they come, they'll be walking sraight into a trap. Back to the desert Grif: Thanks for the help. Church: Yeah, whatever. I'm not gonna fly straight for a week now. Grif: Simmons sounded good. I guess he's got everything under control. Sarge: Donut and Lopez are dead and someone has taken Simmons prisoner. Grif: What? Everything sounded fine to me. Sarge: Think about it. How do you answer the radio at our base? Grif: Thank you for calling Red Base, this is Private Grif, how may I assist you today. Sarge: And we've drilled that since day one! Simmons answered 'Hi.' That was my first clue! Grif: So maybe he's just ups- Sarge: He also said the radio was in disrepair. When has Lopez ever let something go without the proper maintenance? Grif: Never. Sarge: And look at the time. Grif: Can't, clock's broken. Sarge: It's 17:30. And everybody knows that 17:30 is... Grif: Donut's daily wine and cheese hour! Sarge: I didn't hear any chinkling glasses. Did you? Grif: You're right. Sarge: He also mentioned that the weather was rainier. And as we all know, Mt. Rainier is the biggest landmass in the state of... Washington. Grif: We do? Uh uh- I mean we do! Sarge: How many Washingtons do we know? Grif: Did he mean, Agent Washington? Sarge: And who's the biggest mass we know, associated with Washington? Grif: The Meta! Sarge: So the Meta and Washington have teamed up to kill Donut and Lopez, and now they're holding Simmons and Doc prisoner. Grif: We have to help 'em. Wait, Doc? Ha- how do you know he's there? Sarge: Please, Grif, it's so obvious. I don't wanna insult your intelligence by explaining every little detail. Grif: Oh, uh, wuh okay. Sarge: Come on- we're going to Valhalla. It's time for a rescue mission! Grif: Rescue mission? How the hell are we supposed to fight Wash and the Meta? Grif and Sarge enter the jeep and drive off Sarge: Don't worry I have a plan. How good are the seatbelts in this new jeep? Grif: Good, I guess. Church: Valhalla, huh? Church starts following the jeep at a distance Grif: Wait, why? Trivia *The title of this episode may be a possible reference to the 1983 film A Christmas Story, when Ralphie gets his decoder ring, he decodes the message saying to "drink more Ovaltine". Also, the description Simmons makes of the Meta's armor enhancements is very similar to Ralphie's description of the Red Ryder BB gun. Video Category:Episodes Category:Revelation